


Hideyoshi and the bad wolf

by kenyakaneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, M/M, crackfic, crackship, ghouls dont eat humans here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rated : T/PG/+13 ;<br/>Warnings: crackfic, yaoi, crackship, alternate universe, bullying mentions.<br/>Couple: Uta x Hide (main), mentioned Yoshimura / Ukina and Yomokane, depending on your imagination.<br/>Summary :Hide spoke to his mother who would visit his friend in the forest. Half truth, because  had a bad wolf in      path .In the path , had a bad wolf. And Hide was coming to see them. Uta x Hide oneshot .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hideyoshi and the bad wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Initial note : The inspiration for this fic came from yomoutakane fanfic in AO3. In this story, the Uta and Hide are friends. So , i wondered. Why they could not be a couple? I chose a crossover with Red Riding Hood, because Uta is a bad wolf for me. But in this story, he is not the villain. Oh yeah ! Ghouls do not eat humans in this story.

Hide P.O.V.

"I was ready to spend the weekend with my friend Kaneki. I checked everything i would need for this adventure. I put first aid kit, umbrella, money, compass, 2 sets of clothes in the suitcase. And in put in the basket a lot of good things. Sweets, cakes, dumplings, bonbons. Kaneki would love it all.

I will travel with long shirt and pants. And boots, because you never know when it will rain. And not forgetting my red cape. You know, i have a story of love and hate with this garment.

When i was a kid, the people made fun of me because of the cover. I even was nicknamed the boy's red cape. I hated that nickname.

Until adolescence, everything changed. Red capes entered the fashion and people stopped the provocations.

Before leaving, mommy Ukina gives me a thousand advice:

"Hide, go by the clearest way."

"Hide, do not walk at night."

"Hide, do not eat or drink anything that you do not know the origin."

"Hide, do not talk to the Ghouls. Much less, make friends with them. And even less, do not flirt with them. Do not flirt with the Ghouls or disown you."

.................................................. ...............

Poor Mom. Hardly knows that her boyfriend is a Ghoul too. But he's good people. His name is Kuzen Yoshimura. He owns a bakery. I'm loving the idea of him being my future stepfather.

And i said that my best friend is a ghoul?

And i just got Ghouls friends?

And i have a Ghoul boyfriend ?

Know anything , innocent. Poor mom. I said i was going to spend the night at the Kaneki. But not exactly with Kaneki.

Made preparations, there i go.

"On the road , i go very slowly, taking these sweets for little friend."

Man, i love sing this song.

I do not understand why people caused me because of it.People called me with derogatory terms just because i sing fluffly songs .

And what is the problem with being gay and singing cute things? What's wrong? Bunch of jerks .

"For down the road,i'm fine alone. Taking these sweets for little friend."

I was pure joy , hopping and happy. Walking through the woods and laughing as if i were a sunflower or a ray of sunshine alive.

But that's where the danger lies. I did not realize that my boyfriend was lurking.

When i least expect ..

"Boo!"

"Kyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!"

Just i know that i fell to the ground. The basket fell sideways and rolled a few things out. I'm glad i put PVC at all before leaving. But only the work of picking. And my knee hurts. While i gather things back, someone is making fun of me.

Uta's theater beginning 

"And to these eyes so big, so red, Uta-kun?"

"It's better to see you, my sunshine."

"Uta-kun, so that nose so big?"

"It's better to smell you, sunflower."

"And for that big mouth, Uta-kun?"

"It is to eat now, sweetie. Ha, ha, ha."

Uta´s Theater end 

Alas that anger! In addition to picking up all alone, Uta is still mocking. Do you believe that he is with wolf tail and ears like the first time i met him? Uta !!!!!!!! You bastard !!

"Uta! You have no shame !! Give me a scare, does not help and is still making fun of me? Where's your shame in the face?"

"Oh, that sunshine stressed ! I threw my shame in the new well. You know, i did not mean to scare you. But to hear your voice, i could not resist. Today, i'm the big bad wolf. Wolf , wolf , wolf !! I am the bad wolf !! "

Stupid clown!

"Uta, you're an idiot clown. Very stupid. You're worthless, but I like you. All I want is to know why. You're worthless, but I like you. All I want is to know because . "

"Oh, sunflower! Passion is not explained. But, you can me explain why're walking around with pure joy . Where are you going?"

"Visit Kaneki. He's sick. That will tell you forgot that we will spend the night at his house?"

"I knew and was going there."

"So we will continue, clown."

"But only with kisses, sunbeam."

"No kisses until we return home."

"But Hide ...." Uta made an ownerless dog face.

"No kisses for misbehaving wolves. Onward!"

.................................................. .............................

When we got to my friend's house, he answered us. And he commanded us to enter soon.

We went to his room.

"What's the rush, Kaneki?" I said.

"Oh, Hide, Uta. It is that if Ren gets me out of bed, he will fight me. He did not want me out of the room.. He is forcing me to rest as much as I can.

"And what else he has done to you Kaneki-kun?" Uta asked.

"Well ... he is cooking soups very often. When he's home, he gets worried if i'm running a fever. He has also made many teas."

"Jeez, how much liquid! I brought enough candy for you. It's all in the basket."

I picked up the basket and put in bed.

"Oh, Hide! It's amazing. There are so many sweets. I do not know where to start."

"Sunflower, let me guess? You bought the all bakery of Mr. Yoshimura ?" Asked Uta.

"Almost . I bought half the things. And the other half, Mr. Yoshimura sends you."

"Thank you, my friend. And then tell him Ii appreciate it as well." Said Kaneki.

"What envy you, Hide. I wish i had a future stepfather owned bakery." Said Uta.

"I agree, Uta-kun. What envy, Hide." Said Kaneki.

Are these times that i realize how lucky I am.

We decided to have a snack there. We ate so much, but so much.

Later, Yomo-san reached. Wielding ax and all. He made tea for us and joined the conversation.

He looks super worried about Kaneki. Oh really . The Kaneki is not absurdly so sick. This should be Ghoul thing very passionate. Look at the way he goes to my friend. All full of kindness and cuteness. I wanted Uta was so more often too.

Later, me and Uta went to the bathroom. And then we retired to the guest room.

The night was very entertaining.

"So Uta. And what are we doing tonight?"

"Now Hide. Do what i do every night. Try to dominate you completely."

Narrator P.O.V. (Paraphrasing brazilian opening of the Pink and the Brain)

"The Uta and Hide. The Hide and Uta. One is a genius and another an idiot. Do not tire of trying. Each other dominate. It is Uta and Hide. The Hide and Uta. The Uta and Hide . The Hide and Uta.

At the end of the night, after laughing, begins a new plan. They will have sex until daybreak. The Uta and Hide. The Hide and Uta.

They do everything in darkness. It is easy to understand. It is easy to understand. One is ghoul. And the other, a human. The Uta and Hide. The Hide and Uta. "

.................................................. .................

Hide spent a nice weekend in good company of his friends and boyfriend. And mommy Ukina found absolutely no whit of what her son was up to. Ha, ha, ha. "

Endnote : I hope you enjoy my fanfic. If you liked, leave comments. Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
